


A Little Boost

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [2]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coffee, Cookies, Fluff, Kissing, Other, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: After a frustrating start to the morning, Alex finds the perfect way to lift their mood in MC.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Kudos: 8





	A Little Boost

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss." requested by 0fficial-b0b on tumblr

Alex sighed, leaning back in their chair and drawing a hand down their face. They loved their job and getting their work done, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t wear them down from time to time.

Reaching out for their coffee cup, they raised it to their lips only to grimace when it was both cold and nearly empty. A quick glance at the clock told them they still had at least seven more hours to go, and that wasn’t even reliable when they hardly left on time anyways.

With a small groan, they stood up, stretching for a moment before leaving their office and heading for the coffee machine. When they got there, however, they heaved a full-body sigh at what they found.

“Hera, help me...” They raised their voice and looked out at all their underlings, though they weren’t mad- just exasperated. “Who replaced all the regular coffee with decaf again? We’ve talked about this!”

No one came forward, not that they expected anyone to, so they made a cup anyways and made their way back to their office.

They weren’t even there for a minute before a knock sounded at their door and, after putting a smile on, called for whoever was there to come in. Any bit of their expression that might’ve been forced became genuine when they saw MC poke her head in.

“Hey, boss, you got a minute?” she asked with a smile, already shutting the door behind her. The room brightened just by her presence- and so did Alex’s mood.

“You know I’ve always got time to spare for my favorite agent,” they said, winking her way. They could spot a small hint of red grace her cheeks and they took it as a victory.

“Well, good. Because if you didn’t, I’d have to drink this myself.” As she spoke, she set down a cup of coffee from the cafe down the street.

Alex looked at it with surprise- they’d been so distracted by MC herself that they hadn’t even realized she was carrying anything. Now, though, they saw she _also_ had what looked to be a container of-

“Lemon cookies?” She pushed the tin onto their desk, grinning at them.

Their heart thudded in their chest, almost painful in that it felt so full. Even when they didn’t say a word, MC knew when they needed some cheering up or a little extra love.

“You’re the best,” they told her, finally feeling some of the tension and weariness leave their body. They gratefully took a cookie, savoring the flavor for a long moment before taking a long sip of coffee. Another cookie was on its way to their lips when they paused, noticing MC watching them with amusement- and love- in her eyes.

“You’re cute,” she said, leaning over their desk to be closer to them. She rested her head against the palm of her hand, seemingly content to be near them.

Alex felt a blush rise to their own cheeks and laughed a little, breathless. MC always had that sort of effect on them, even in the most simple of compliments or gestures.

“You are, too.”

She smiled at them, and then, because they were so much closer than Alex remembered them being, MC closed the space between them. Her lips- soft and tempting- stopped when they barely brushed against Alex’s.

“I love you,” she whispered, the weight of her words sending a shiver through Alex. Then she kissed them, something short and sweet that did more for their mood than coffee ever could.

When she pulled away, it was all Alex could do to sigh adorignly.

“I love you, too,” they murmured, and gave her hand a quick squeeze before she left, needing to get started on her own work.

They knew they should get back to work, too, but... it wouldn’t hurt if they set a few minutes aside to pull some strings for dinner reservations later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, feel free to send an ask to my tumblr @official-alex-cyprin (or just talk to me abt lovestruck there in general!)! If you make a request for a character I haven't had a chance to play through yet, I'll save the request until I've done their route!


End file.
